A Pirate's Life
by Captain Birgitte
Summary: [PG for now.Might go up,might go down]You are a girl living in Tortuga,the daughter of one of them whores.Your best friend is Jack;sounds like fun, eh?R&R please.I suck at summaries,btw.
1. Tortuga

A/N--  Okay, I've decided to do a JackYou fic.  If it's not terribly original….sorry.  And I promise I won't Mary-Sue…I honestly don't try to do it, and it's not my goal.  So, here goes.  Review and tell me whatcha think, and what I should add.

Disclaimer-- I do not own POTC at all, but I promise I'll put Jack back nice and neat, after I'm done with him!  Ehehehe……

Chapter 1—Tortuga

            You stare out at the waves gently lapping at the rocks, wondering why you had to have been born on this dreaded island of Tortuga.  Sounds drift all around you, sounds you have heard for your entire 17 years; raucous laughter, gunshots, the sultry voices of the whores trying to seduce drunken men.  All sounds you would rather live without, yet all sounds you were stuck with.  Sighing, you closed your eyes and, knowing that you're attempting to dream yourself into some far off place wouldn't work, opened them again.  Same old sounds, same old place, some old ugly people.

            But that wasn't right, you thought.  You're best friend, despite being a few years older than yourself, wasn't ugly or rude, even if a bit rum-happy.  Jack, you thought, was different, but you didn't want to get into that now.

            As the sun's last rays disappeared beyond the horizon, the water turned dark; the white tips of the waves being the only colour adorning them, besides the blue-blackness of their depths.  Gold shone 'pon those waters, the reflection of the many lights that shone in the night, in windows and the many bars.

            A hand grabbed your shoulder, and you jumped nearly a foot in the air.  As you turn, ready to lash out at the person who startled you so, you bite your tongue.  Jack was standing behind you, as usual wearing a loose white shirt, black pants, and a red bandana covering his brown, dread locked hair, beads chinking on the ends.  His chocolate covered eyes surveyed you briefly, and he grinned.  "Ye seem to be jumpy tonigh' luv.  What say we goes and get ourselves some rum, savvy?"

            "You and you're rum."  You roll your eyes, but decided to go with him anyways.  As you followed Jack, who was 2 years you're elder, you can't help but smile.  As he walked he had this funny way of swinging his hips, making him have a permanent sway to his walk.  You had always thought he looked like a penguin doing that, but you never told him.  No, you preferred to watch him walk like that.

            The streets were filled with drunken bums and whores, as usual.  No surprise there,  you think to yourself as you weave your way through the people.  One man tried to grab your wrist; you wrench your wrist out of his grasp and continuing walking, snarling a few curses before you.  Jack didn't even seem to notice how much you've fallen behind.

            The bar you entered was as crowded, loud and dingy as ever, but you rather liked this bar.  You were friends with the barkeeper, despite him being 20 years your elder; you always had plenty to talk about.  Jack led you a table somewhere in the back of the bar, and went off to get some rum.

            Once he was gone, you took the time to survey the patrons for the night.  Many, like they always were, were drunk; many of the women were scantily clothed, but you didn't mind.  Much, anyways.  Gunfire could be heard and the sound of glass breaking as yet another pair got into a bar fight; but these were always interesting, even if someone got hurt.  Letting your eyes wander over to where a woman was trying to seduce a man, who was clearly drunk, who grinned.  The lady was ugly, but with alcohol dulling any man's wits she'd look like a beauty.  That was probably why she was having such luck with that man.  Shaking you're head, you glanced over in the direction Jack had gone; he was coming back now, holding two large tankards of rum.  Splendid.

            "One for you luv, and one for me!"  Jack handed you one thing of rum and sat down across from you.  Toasting to each other, you drank the liquid deeply, almost gratefully.  You've had a long day of wandering around doing nothing and caring for your brother's at home (you're the only girl in your family), so it was finally good to be able to talk to Jack and have fun.

            "What was your day like, Jack?"  You ask him, wanting to break the silence.  It was a comfortable silence, but it still felt better to be speaking.  Jack regarded you with his gentle eyes for a moment before replying.

            "Same ole stuff, luv.  Helped unload a ship; mghty large ship it was.  Called The Black Pearl or sumthing like that.  All black with tattered sails and everything!  It was interestin'.  Kind of ship I be wantin' fer when I sail off, and become me own captain."

            You nod vaguely.  "Sounds interesting."  You agree absently.  You've seen one ship you've seen 'em all; that was your philosophy on ships.  Not that pirates had much use for philosophy anyways, but you were always considered strange.  Swishing your rum around a bit, you took another swig, your eyes wandering around the bar again.

            Twenty minutes later Jack had had another tankard of rum, while you were just finishing your first.  You wondered how he could drink so much of the stuff, but to each their own.  As another bar fight broke out, you grinned; this one seemed to have started over the ugly woman leaning against the wall support.

            "Luv, do ye think I'll ever get a ship of me own someday?"  Jack asked you suddenly.  You began to answer with a slurred 'Wha…' then stopped.  Carefully considering his question you decided to give him the answer he wanted.

            "O'course ye will Jack!  No one would make a finer Captain than you…even if ye are a bit daft."  You muttered the last part to yourself, the words getting lost in the noise of others.

            Your eyes began to feel heavier as the night wore on; it was getting late, but you didn't feel like leaving the bar just yet, although you were dreadful tired.  You had done something today to hurt yourself; that was all you remembered of the day as the rum dulled your senses.  You were unaware that you were muttering to yourself, until Jack asked you who you were talking to.

            "No one…."  You answered, and then laughed at your stupid answer.  Even after three tankards of rum you were still a lack witted, bull-headed fool!  Shaking your head you get up, pushing out your chair and almost fall in the process.  "I'm gonna go home now Jack.  See you in th' mornin'!"  Your voice was slurred, but you didn't care.  You tottered out of the bar, barely conscious of where you were going.

            Jack watched you for a bit, and then got up himself.  Draining the rest of what he was drinking he followed you, scratching the stubble of facial hair he was growing thoughtfully.

            As you teetered along you slipped on something; it was probably nothing, and you fell because of your own clumsiness.  Your curses filled the air as you hauled yourself up and began to wander off again, towards your house.

            You could hear the noise of your three younger brothers as soon as you opened the door.  Stepping inside your house you slammed the door behind you, and wandered to your room.  Yelling a meaningful "Shut up!" and hurting your head in the process, you slammed the thin wood door and collapsed on your bed.  The noise lessened somewhat, but not by much.  Managing to ignore it you drifted off into a deep sleep, dreams troubling you once again.

            Jack was sitting on a crate at the docks, watching the ships.  The Pearl floated peacefully in the black water; he watched it wistfully, wishing he would have a magnificent ship like that someday.  Maybe that day would come sooner than expected; you could never be sure.


	2. Coins and Surprises

A/N—Review replies shall be at the bottom of the chapter.  Sorry if I don't answer them all-shall take too long, and I honestly will draw a blank, thinking of what to say.  Oh, if I give the character (YOU) a name, it's because I sort of wanted to write it for my friend, and also that she'll have to give a name at some point in the story, so…yeah.  Oh, sorry if the tenses get mixed up in this chapter.  I was honestly not thinking straight when I wrote this, and was too far along to go back and change everything.

Chapter 2—Coins and Surprises

            You open your eyes groggily as a shaft of sunlight slants across your face.  Vaguely you recall what you had done last night, but the pounding of your head prevents you from remembering the finer details.  Shaking your head so as to clear it-which was a bad idea on your part-you blink as you look around your dimly lit room, already hearing a shout from somewhere in the room beside yours.  It seemed your family liked to yell a lot in the mornings, let alone the rest of the day.

            You shove yourself out of bed, surprised you could actually do that without falling over.  Rum sometimes had that effect on you, but you liked the stuff anyways.  Striding out your bedroom door you slam the thin wood shut, just for the effect of it.  Sure it was early, but everyone was normally up by the time you were up, so what did it matter?

           "Mornin'" you yawn as you enter the dim kitchen.  You note what the others are eating, which is nothing in particular.  Same old crap you always eat, anyways.  Picking at your portion you feed yourself as if it were a chore, one you couldn't stand and wish you were somewhere but there.  The food tastes somewhat like ash, but you're used to that; it always does.

            The door opens and voices could be heard outside.  They seemed to be arguing, and then calming down.  It was probably your mother, back from whatever she had done with whomever the night before.  Your suspicions were confirmed true when she waltzed into the kitchen, her hair pinned up in an array of curls, if a slightly messy one, her eyes sparkling.  "Mornin' children!"  She says happily, taking a seat across from you.  "How are ye all?  I presume everyone didn't fight last night?  Did they, sweet?"  She turns her attention to you, gray eyes searching.

            You shrug in reply.  "I dunno.  I was with Jack, down at the bar, drinkin' rum."  You should've omitted the rum part; your mother disapproved of you drinking it, although the smell of it was always clinging to her.

            As usual she frowned disapprovingly.  "I always knew tha' Sparrow was trouble for ye, hun.  Ye should stay away from 'im."  You snort in reply to her words.  You'd be as likely to stay away from your best friend as she would be to give up what she was doing at night.

            You stand and head towards the door, mumbling something about going out.  Wasn't like many people cared, right?  Closing that door more gently you stride out into the street, heading towards the docks.

            You see the ship Jack had been all excited about yesterday, and you have to agree-it is pretty impressive.  Sitting down on an empty crate you simply sit and stare at it for a while before a voice jolts you back into reality.

            "Oye, girl!  C'mere and 'elp us ter unload this damn cargo!"  Curious you look over, and smile slowly.

            "How much?"

            It was clear he didn't understand your question.  "What do ye mean, 'how much?"

            "I mean, how much will ye pay me if I 'elp out?"  Any idiot could understand your question, you conclude, but it appears he wasn't some idiot-he was an idiot.

            For a moment the man considered.  "Ten shillings, more or less."  Taking this to be a fair enough amount, you hop of your crate and walk over to him.  Upon reaching the man you ask what you have to do.  He directed you over to where a young man, who looked to be a bit older than you, was lugging crates.  You were to help him, the man said.  You were not to complain, you were not to bother others, you were not to….well, you weren't supposed to do a lot of other things, but you didn't care the least about them.  You were gonna get ten shillings!

            "'Ello.  I'm Shane.  Who're ye?"  The young man looked up at you from inspecting a crate, smiling slightly.

            "Tammy."  You say.  You never really liked your name; you'd much rather have something more piratey, something that didn't sound like yours.  Shane grinned over at you and motioned to help him pick up the crate.

            You lifted when he did, and nearly dropped it in surprise.  The thin was heavy!  Terribly heavy too!  But you forced yourself to not drop it and follow Shane as he chattered on about what you were going to do with the crates you carried by yourself.  If they all weighed as much as this one, you doubted you'd be able to even move one.  But the thought of money drove you onward.

            The dull ache in your back and arms grew steadily stronger as the day progressed.  The sun beat down on you, and sweat chorused down your face, back and chest.  A fleeting thought asked you why you were doing this, but you dismissed it.  Picking up another crate you dropped it, your jelly arms refusing to allow you to pick up another heavy thing.

            You sat down on the crate you were supposed to be moving, and shook out your arms.  It didn't do much good, though.  Looking around you saw the man who promised to pay you nearby.  "Can I get my shillings now?  There ain't much left 'ere to do, and I think ye can do that, so can I be paid so I can leave?"  The man looked over and you thought you saw him smile, but were unsure.

            "Sure ye can.  Ye've dun more 'n some of them lunkheads we get down 'ere everyday."  He produced ten coins from his pocket, and you took them gratefully.  Forgetting about your aching back and arms, you darted off the find Jack.

            Jack wasn't where you'd thought he'd be, but you found him easily nonetheless.  "Jack!  Jack!"  You called somewhat breathless, coins chinking in your pocket.  "Jack!"  When he finally heard you he turned around and grinned, stopping to let you catch up to him.

            "Jack, I've made me some money!"  You say triumphantly.  He was always the one to work at the docks and make him some shillings, but now it was your turn.  "Hah!"  You produce the coins from your pocket, just to show him proof.

            "What you do?  Steal it off some poor, unsuspecting lout?"

            "No!  I earned it fair and square.  Although stealin' seems like a good idea, aye?"

            "Aye."  He agreed with you absently.  "Where'd ye get it from then?"

            "The docks.  Helped unload some cargo.  Why?"

            "No reason."  You thought he wanted to say something, but didn't want to at the same time.

            "What you do today Jack?"  You asked, changing the topic from yourself to him.  It was more or less the same reply you got when you always asked him, a shrug and then some detailed description of what he did that was so heroic.  Oh well.

            The shadows were lengthening when you finally stopped wandering about Tortuga.  For some strange reason you had stopped in front of your house.  "C'min."  You told Jack, opening the door and entering your house without waiting for him to follow or not.

            Your mom rushed by Jack and you as you were about to kick the door shut.  "'Ello sweet.  Jack."  She gave him a cold stare and left you alone in the dingy hallway.

            You finally kicked the door shut.  Looking to Jack you wandered off to the kitchen, were one of your brothers was eating something and making a dreadful mess all over the floor.  "Clean that up."  You order absently, used to always saying that.  You look around for a moment before grabbing some rum off a top shelf, toss one bottle to Jack and keep the other for yourself, and wander off towards your room.

            Flopping down on your bed you study Jack as he pops the cork off the bottle and takes a swig of rum.  He sits beside you and for a while you sit in silence.  Suddenly a though comes to you and sit up suddenly.

            "Guess what?"

            "What?"

            "Tomorrow's me birthday!  I get ter turn a happy 18!"  You smile at Jack, who smiles back.

            "Well, then ye'll be a year older, and mayhap I'll consider ye fer me crew, coz I'm gonna gets me a boat sometime soon."

            You nearly choke on the rum you were drinking.  Jack get a boat!?  Since when?  "I'm offended ye never considered me before."  You laugh slightly.  O'course he'd take you with him when he sailed away, you scold yourself.  You are his best friend after all.

            You both stand on your bed and begin to jump on it for a bit, a fun yet childish thing for you to do.  "Jack, why are we doin' this?"  You ask him as you bounce on the lumpy mattress.  He replied with a grin, "'Twas yer idea luv!"

            An hour later-it seemed to be hours and hours later-Jack announced he had to leave.  "Aww, Jack!"  You protest, knowing that he would leave even if you were to beg on your knees.

            "'Twas fun luv.  Mayhap t'morrow we can steal sumthin' nice fer yer birthday."

            You smile at him.  "That would be fun."  You reply, knowing very well it would be and you'd steal something pretty.

            Jack leaned towards you and pressed his lips gently to yours.  He drew away quickly.  "Happy birthday luv."  He turned and strode out of your house without another word, leaving you staring shocked behind him.

Review Replies—Pandagrrl-Thank you, will keep that in mind.  The parentheses did seem a bit strange after I re-read the chapter.

                        Jessica, Beautifulbrat, Kellie- Thanks.  I'm glad you like it!

                        Pirate Shivers—Ehm….I shall think of something!  See, I already did in the end of the chapter.  =D

A/N—Okay, that may have been a slightly pointless chapter but….I have been so busy his past week I'm lucky to have anything written at all!  I had confirmation, and then I was out and out some more after that and…..Eh, at least I have more time now, although I was busy today…..Any who, please press that spiffy purple button below and drop me a review.  I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Birthday Gifts

A/N—I messed some things up in the last chapter.  My bad; I shall do my best not to do it again, but…..eh, don't hold it against me if I do.  I'll try to clear some things up in this chapter, and get to some more exciting parts!  Review replies at the bottom, as always.

Chapter 3—Birthday Gifts

            You press a hand to your lips as you stare after Jack, wondering what in blazes caused him to do that.  But, you have to admit, it did feel rather nice, and the small, nagging, annoying voice in the back of your head tells you that you would like him to do it again.  Scolding yourself for thinking such stupid things-you were a pirate; you had better things to worry about-you slam the door and flop back down on your bed, trying to think but drawing a blank, the image of Jack pressing his lips to yours still floating in your mind's eye.

            "Aaaggggh!"  You scream in frustration into your pillow, the sound muffled but loud.  You had wanted to sleep just then, but it seems you wouldn't be able to.  Grabbing a discarded rum bottle-even if Mother hated it, you still liked it and drank it-you swill the last bits around the bottom of the jar before emptying it into your mouth.  A shout drifts through your door, your mother's voice asking you why you were screeching into something that muffled the sound.  Apparently you screamed loud enough to be heard in the kitchen.  Opening your door you stalked out of your room, trudging through a hallway and down two steps, and into the kitchen.

            "Mom, why are you home?"  You ask as you sit at the table, swinging your legs like a child.  Your mother gives you a leg of fried chicken before sitting down and answering your question.

            "I didn't feel like working tonight.  Although I should….we do need money for food and such.  You wouldn't happen to be thinking of changing your dream in life and becoming a street walker, hun?  It would be great if you could get us some money so we wouldn't have to eat this slop."

            "It's not that bad Mum."  You reply, your mouth full.  "'Sides, I'm becoming a pirate with Jack, and we're gonna sail the Caribbean and pillage and plunder and do all that other fun stuff.  I don't wanna sleep with dozens of men and land with several children I ain't even home to take care of."  Your mother only shakes her head in disappointment, rising and heading out the door.

            "Where're ye going?"

            "Out."

            "But I thought ye weren't workin' tonight!"

            "I'm not; I'm going to meet someone at a bar.  Don't worry," she adds, seeing the look on your face, "I won't sleep with him.  Honestly, I'll try not to."  You snort at this.  The last time your mother 'tried not' to do anything resulted in catastrophe.  "Ok."  She sighs.  "You win.  But don't think I'll come back early; I plan to stay out late."  You nod as the door finally closes behind her.

            Finished eating you go back to your room, flopping down on your bed.  It would be your birthday in a few hours; it was almost midnight.  Closing your eyes you had a sudden thought.  Things you dream about never come true, so you could dream about Jack all you liked, but it would never happen!  Grinning smugly at this new wave of wisdom, you slide under your covers and begin to make up stories in your head as you drift off into sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Morning sunlight floods over your face, warm and inviting.  It seems to be a glorious day for your birthday.  Smiling, you rub the sleep from your eyes and sit up, wondering how you should spend your birthday.  Maybe you would take Jack up on his offer and steal something nice for yourself; it seemed like fun, and you did want something pretty.  Climbing out of bed you open the shutters for good measure, allowing the light to spill out onto your bed, and decide you could use some breakfast.  Dragging your feet you slip into the kitchen, making yourself some cold, roasted chicken for breakfast.  Not the greatest meal, but better than whatever else you could be eating.  Shoving food into your mouth-you were hungry after all- you give some to your younger brother who has just woken up.  "Happy birthday sis."  He mumbles sleepily to you, knawing on the slightly tough chicken.

            Such a wondrous day, you think.  I s'pose I can wear something clean today, and perhaps be clean me self.  Snorting at the last thought you wander back up to your room, gather your other pair of clean clothes, and then head up to the washroom.

            There wasn't much in your washroom, 'cept for a cracked sink and other bathroom necessities, all having seen better days.  You forget that you would have to drag warm water up from the kitchen, but it didn't matter; today was your birthday, and you weren't going to let nothing spoil it!  You disappear for a moment, but come back, dragging a bucket behind you.  Dipping a cloth into it you begin to wash your face, hands, and your whole self.  That done, you pull on your cleaner clothes and go to poke your head in your mom's room, to see if she was asleep or even home.  She was awake, so she bade you a happy birthday and allows you to go and wander the streets, most likely with Jack in tow.

            The sunlight is warm and refreshing on your face.  Smiling, you seem much too happy at this time of day as you stroll down the street, towards Jack's house.  He normally sleeps later than this, but you're going to wake him up and pay him a visit.

            The thin wood of the door shakes as you knock on it.  No one answers straight away, so you knock again.  Finally the sound of footsteps can be heard as someone approaches the door.  The door is opened, and Jack's head pokes out.  He looks dreadfully tired, but you aren't at all in the least sorry that you got him out of bed.  "Mornin' Jack!"  You say cheerfully as he lets you in, still half asleep.  "I couldn't sleep in this mornin', so I decided to come o'er here and wake ye up!"  Jack looks at you and shakes his head, rubbing his eyes to try and clear the sleep from them.

            "Why are ye here now, luv?  It's bloody….early in th' mornin' for ye ter be playin' wake up calls!"

            "Yes, but Jack it's my birthday today!  I'm officially eighteen!  So we can finally get a ship an' sail away!  Don't that seem jolly?"

            Jack nods slightly, yawning.  "An' ye came ter me at this hour jus' ter tell me that?  Honestly Tammy, can't I ever sleep in nice an' late?"  You grin at him and nod.  He knew you too well; of course he knew you'd answer in the way that you did.

            "Stay 'ere then luv while I go an' get dressed fer the day.  An' after that we can go an' have a birthday celebration at one o' the bars!"  He seems real excited about the last part as he runs off, leaving you to make yourself comfortable.

            Five minutes later Jack returns, tying the laces to his shirt.  He offers you his arm and guides you out the door, while you cling to his arm and mutter things about the foolery of it all.  But you go along with him anyways, last night's episode apparently forgotten.

            "So, what shall we do today luv?  Steal somethin' nice, perhaps?  Or git ourselves nice 'n drunk?  Ye can choose."  His eyes are hopeful, and it's clear he wants you to choose the second option.

            "I think," you begin, making a show of being slow just to annoy him, "that we can go 'n steal somethin' nice.  It's to early ter drink Jack; you know that!  Now, come on.  I think some o' the ships unloading have some nice necklaces that I'd like."  You half drag him down to the docks, where men are already at work.

            "Oye!"  Someone calls to you, and you look up.  It's the man who gave you directions yesterday.  "Are ye 'ere ter help again, as ye did yesterday?  Yer friend can 'elp to, but I ain't gonna give both o' ye ten shillings."

            "That's ok!"  You call to him.  "We don't mind really.  We can only 'elp fer a little; we gots things ter do."  Jack nods solemnly at your side as you're directed to where a whole lot of crates lie, looking cheap and easy to crack open.

            You set to work with Jack, moving the crates from the docks to wherever they're wanted.  When the man in charge calls a break you and Jack take the opportunity to open a crate and steal something from it.  You knew there was gold in them; necklaces, earrings, jewels filled almost all the crates.  Grabbing a gold necklace studded with emeralds, you stuff it in your pocket as you and Jack tell the cargo master that you must be leaving, and disappear before he can notice anything strange.

            Working at the docks took up most of your day, so you decide to head to a bar with Jack.  Entering the one you spent your night in two nights ago, you sit at a table and Jack goes to get your drinks.  You smile and wink at another young man a few tables over, knowing you would never go farther than flirting with anyone in the bar, except for maybe Jack, but you don't let yourself think that last thought.  You want to enjoy the evening, not ruin it by moping and thinking on things you can't change.

            The man winks back and toasts you, returning his attention back to his friends.  Jack has just arrived, so your attention was diverted to.  "Thanks Jack."  You take one of the tankards he has, and toast him, then drink deeply from it.  Pulling the necklace from your pocket, you grin over at Jack.  "What do ye think of it?"  You hand it to him as he inspects it.

            "It's pretty.  Right fit fer ye, if I do say so me self."  He hands it back to you and grins, knowing he's embarrassed you.  "Dun look so shell-shocked luv.  Yer a pretty lass and ye know it, so I can give ye compliments if I want."  You snort at this, almost choking.

            "You give compliments?  That seems pretty unlikely Jack."

            "I just gave ye one, din't I?"  You suppose he's right, and give up the argument.  You know he's right anyways.  Drinking from your tankard, you look around, noting the usual bar fights, gunshots and whores sitting around.

            "Seems ter be unusually crowded today Jack, it not even bein' evenin' yet."  Jack shrugs in reply.  "It's not like it matters or anything, it just seems ter be crowded.  But then again, bars 'round 'ere always are…."  You trail off as you turn you attention back to Jack.

            "Luv, its yer birthday.  Ye woke me up nice 'n early, made me 'elp you steal a pretty necklace, and now yer complaining about how crowded the bar is."  Jack sighs and downs the rest of his rum.  Rubbing his hands together he says cheerfully, "Now that that's done, do ye want another?  Coz I sure do!"  He gets up and saunters away, not even bothering to hear your reply.  It isn't like you have one, anyways.  As you watch him you see he stops at various tables, talking to the people sitting there.  He was slapped once, cursed at twice and threatened three times.  Smiling you bury your face back into your rum.

            Someone slides into the vacant seat across from you.  You glance up, only to find it isn't Jack.  In his place is the young man you winked at earlier.  You smile at him, but return to your drink, not wanting to flirt with him at the moment.

            He leans across the table and whispers to you, "Ye know Jack Sparrow, right?"  You nod in reply; of course you know him!  He's your best friend after all.  "I wudn't git too involved wiv 'im, if I was ye."

            "And why's that?"  You try to keep your voice patient, not liking him at all for coming here and telling you things about your best friend.  You begin to drum your fingers on the table impatiently, not truly noticing what you are doing.

            "Because," he leans closer, "I 'eard he's plannin' on commandeerin' that big black ship out front o' Tortuga, an' he's plannin' on takin' some wenches wiv him."  He gestures to some of the women sitting in the bar.

            "I highly doubt Jack would do that…."  You trail off, your tone clearly asking for his name.

            "Matt."

            "I highly doubt Jack would do that Matt.  He's planning on taking me with him.  Now git outta me sight, afore I make ye."  He only grins at you.

            "An' how's that?  Wiv a tankard of rum?  Or are ye gonna shoot me wiv yer little pistol?"  Scorn drips heavily in his voice, telling you his opinion of female pirates.

            "I don' think that's a nice way ter treat a lass, mate."  Jack's returned, and you smile at him.  "I 'eard her tell ye ter leave, so why don't ye go and do tha'?  Else wise she'll make ye leave."  He grins maliciously at Matt, who shoves his chair back and leaves, shouting curses at you.

            "Don' worry about 'im Jack; 'e wasn't really botherin' me, honest.  Just came an' started saying some drivel about ye commandeering the Pearl out front, and takin' a whole bunch o' wenches wiv ye, and not takin' me at all.  But I don't believe 'im, honest."  Realizing you had finished your rum, you take the one that Jack has brought you.  As he sits across from you, hooking one leg around the chair to draw it closer to him before he sits, Jack nods.

            "I wouldn't think o' leavin' you 'ere, Tammy.  Yer me friend, and yer right pretty too.  Now, I think we've done enough complainin' an' moping fer one day, aye?"  He raises his tankard in a toast.  "Ter a righ' pretty lass on 'er birthday!"  The tankards clash together as you both toast, grins plastering both your faces.

            Some hours later-you have lost track of time-you and Jack are stumbling home.  You near the docks, where the Pearl rises up in front of you, a great hulking mass floating in front of you.  "Seems ter be quiet."  Jack whispers to you, taking your wrist and dragging you with him towards it.  A rope hangs down, and he lets go of your wrist, scaling it swiftly.  "Come on lass, but be quiet abou' it!"

            You scowl up at him, but begin to climb the rope.  You almost lose your grip twice, and bang painfully against the side of the ship.  Jack tells you to be quiet again, since you're making an awful racket.  Finally you reach the ship's deck, Jack gripping your arm and hauling you up.  "Luv, ye make too much noise!"  Motioning you to follow him, he sets off to the cabins.

            The ship was deserted, except for one man held prisoner in the brig.  Jack releases him, only on his word that he'll stay on the ship and be part of his new crew.  Grinning, Jack goes back above decks, you following, tottering behind him.  As he hauls up the anchor with the other man's help you can't help but give him a lopsided smile.  "A necklace, lotsa rum and now a ship Jack!  What else could I ask fer, since I be getting' away from this island!"  Black specks swam before your eyes, and you collapse as the ship began to move away from Tortuga.

A/N—There ye go mates!  I hope that clears up some stuff that ye all had a problem with in the other chapters.  It's me longest one-about 2,650 words or summat like that.  Please press that purple button and drop me a review; I'd love ter 'ere from ye!  Oh, question.  What would you like to happen to 'YOU' when you wake up??  I like ideas, coz I'm always drawing a blank on 'em!


	4. The Pearl

**Author's Note—**Hi again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a big case of writer's block, and haven't been able to write anything! If this is lame, please don't blame me; it ain't my fault. None of this will be a dream, because I feel if I do make last chapter a dream it will be all screwed up, some I'm just gonna go with it. I thought about the idea for a while, but it didn't seem to fit, in my opinion. REVISED THE 3 POV AT THE BOTTOM, DUE TO THE FACT THAT I MISSED WHERE I MESSED UP THE PRONOUNS,AND SOMEONE WAS KIND ENOUGH TO POINT IT OUT FOR ME.

**Chapter 4—**The Pearl

You open your eyes groggily, blinking as you try to adjust to your surroundings. You seem to be in some sort of cabin, large and spacious, and the bed is a good one. Putting a hand to your head to try to stop the pounding in it, you vaguely recall last night's events. "Why did I even go with him?" You moan to yourself, unaware that you aren't the only one in the cabin.

"Go wiv who, luv? Me?" Jack gives you an all too innocent look from his perch on a stool beside your bed. You give a yelp of surprise and scowl at him, wondering how long he's been watching you. You voice this thought aloud to him.

"Watchin' you luv? I only just got 'ere. Ye dropped like a log las' nigh' when we just set sail, so I brought ye down 'ere, along wiv Barbossa's 'elp. 'E's th' lad we freed from the brig, providing he 'elp us crew this ship."

As he mentions the ship, you suddenly recall how big this thing is! "Jack, how do we sail a ship this large with only three people?" You splutter at him, wanting him to try and see sense. "We can't sail a stolen ship this large without a crew you idjit! Did you not think of this before hand? Where are we gonna get a crew to man this thing; where are we gonna get the provisions we need so that someone can cook for us? You have got to be the worst captain I've ever seen." You shake your head as you say the last part, unaware of the look of hurt that flashes across Jack's features.

"Got tha' all figured out too, luv. Barbossa said he knows where we can get a crew of reasonable size, and a fairly good one at that. As fer cookin' and food and rum an' all tha', well….I was hopin' ye could cook fer us luv."

"Me cook? You have got to be kidding me Jack. I burned beans for god sakes! Any crew that would eat my cooking would be far better off without me, I can tell you that."

"Well…we can always get someone who knows how ter cook and be a doctor and so forth when we gets our crew at Barbossa's place."

"And where is Barbossa's place?" You ask coolly, quirking an eyebrow at Jack. His hesitates for a moment, and you can see the flicker of doubt in his eyes.

"Errr…he ain't really told me yet luv, only that it's North o' Tortuga, and we're headed straight for it. We should reach it in a couple of days at best."

"We'd better," you grumble, "else wise I'm gonna create me own crew of sea creatures! Now, what do ye want me ter do? I can do work y'know, and I want to be of some value on this ship. Say….First Mate?" Your eyes are hopeful as you look up at Jack, and you clasp your hands together in front of your chest for good measure. "Please?" Fluttering your eyelashes at Jack you try one more meager attempt at begging before Jack can give you his answer.

"Luv, ye don't have ter beg. I knew that if ye came wiv me ye'd be me First Mate, regardless. We always talked together about leavin' Tortuga together, so why would I not give you the position ye deserve? I'm Captain," you interrupt him in mid-sentence.

"Why are you the Captain and I can't be the captain, huh? I want to be a Captain too!"

"Luv, ye have trouble wiv yer brothers. Ye think I'd let ye captain a crew?" He shudders at the thought and you punch him playfully in the arm. "Now come on; we have a lot o' work ter do if only us three have ter crew this boat-ship," he corrects himself, "before we can get a proper crew. Now up ye get luv, and we can go and do work. Lots and lots of it!" He grins and gets up, leaving your cabin without a backwards glance.

"Oh jolly; work. The amount a normal sized crew for this damn ship would have, spread about over three people! Why am I Jack's friend anyways?" You mutter to yourself as you climb out of the large bed you slept in, it nailed to the wall like everything else in the cabin. Stalking out of the cabin muttering you wonder why you couldn't have used your sense and not climbed the rope onto the ship. A voice inside your head tells you you haven't got any sense, and you crush it angrily, it only contributing to your foul mood. God, you hate work!

The morning sun beats down on the back of your neck as you haul on a rope, using all your weight to pull it and adjust it. Sweat drips down your back, chest and face, and as you wipe a hand across your brow you scowl at Jack, who is, at the moment, not doing anything at all. His back turned to you he's looking out to see in the bow of the ship, looking through a looking glass. Dropping your end of the rope, which you have just fixed properly, you stalk over to him.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" He turns around at the sound of your voice. "You'd better have some kind of explanation Jack, because while you stare at the pretty waves I have to break my back tugging on ropes!" Barbossa looks over from whatever he was doing, then bends his head and continues working. You didn't like the guy, but if he could get you a crew you'd be happy.

"Because I'm the Captain, and what I say goes. I like the sound of it-Captain Jack Sparrow. Don't you like the sound of it?"

"No, you lazy cow! Okay, it sounds lovely Jack, can you just help me? I can't do everything with just Barbossa!"

"_Captain_ Jack." He reminds you and shoves the looking glass into a pocket, and heads past you to the wheel. Shaking your head you follow him, muttering under your breath again.

"Is there anything to eat on this ship? I'm hungry and haven't eaten since yesterday!" You complain as Jack fixes your course, and as he inspects the sails. Trailing behind him you make a pitiful sight, and you can see Barbossa laughing at you, but hiding it well, as you whine behind Jack.

"Yes there's food, but not a lot of it, luv! Go and get some from the galley if yer so hungry! Just stop complainin'!"

You smile at him. "I'd knew you'd warm up to me at some point." Leaving a confused Jack in your wake you turn on your heel and all but run below decks and to the galley.

"Food." You sigh happily as you munch on some bread, slightly stale but good enough. At least there weren't any weevils in it; you hated weevils. Drinking some rum to wash down the bread and the apple you were about to start on, you lean back in your chair and put your feet up on the oaken table, you don't notice Barbossa enter.

"I see yer enjoyin' yerself." You jump at the sound of his voice in your ear and your chair tips backwards, allowing you to fall with it, landing sprawled out on top of it and glaring up at Barbossa from your seat on the floor. "Comfortable position, aye? I never knew the floor was so soft and cushy." You scowl and clamber up, righting your chair and resuming your comfortable spot with your feet up.

"It's food. Asides, I don't have ter do work when I'm eatin'. Jack can't force me to. It's like me break." You smirk at him and bite into the apple. "Want one?" You motion to the bowl of apples in the center of the table with the arm holding the bottle of rum. There seemed to be plenty of that aboard.

"No. Jus' came ter say that th' Captain wants ye. Somethin' about dallying all day when we have a huge ship to crew wiv only three people. Best git out there ter do some more work, aye?"

"And what about you?" You say glumly, tipping your chair forward and back on all fours. "Are you gonna sit about and laze all day and eat, whilst I slave on ropes twice my weight?" Maybe it was an exaggeration, but you didn't care. You always exaggerated things.

"I'll be grabbin' somethin' small and goin' back ter work, providing there is something left fer me ter do." You scowl at him-it seems you've been doing a lot of scowling aboard this boat-but get up and leave anyways, slamming the door hard behind you.

"You wanted me, _Cap'n_?" Laughter edges its way into your voice when you pronounce Cap'n, and you hope Jack didn't notice it. It's still hard for you to imagine Jack as a captain, considering his manner and all. But he did seem like a good captain. But then again, you haven't been on this ship long enough to judge.

"I'll make you a deal luv. Ye don't have ter do as much work as Barbossa and me if, and only if, ye do me something special."

"And what's that?" You cross your arms over your chest, waiting. Jack grins at you again before continuing.

"You go up to the crow's nest and search fer land! That way me 'n Barbossa dun have to do it and you can get out of workin' hard! Satisfied?" He crosses his arms over his chest and waits for your answer, smiling slightly.

"Okay…." You say slowly, wondering why he was giving you this job when he could make you haul on ropes or something. You glance back at Jack as you wander off towards the Crow's Nest.

You lean against the side of the Nest as you gaze out to sea, your eyes following the gentle movement of the waves as the bow crashes through them. A gull wheels overhead, its cry echoing in your ears. So peaceful up here, you think, closing your eyes and smiling….

The sun lowered in the sky, but still you're standing in the same spot you were hours ago, leaning against one side of the Nest. Your eyes are shut, and you're smiling peacefully as you sleep, the warmth of the sun beating against your face. It never occurs to you that with the warmth of the sun and the boringness of this job that you could fall asleep. Yet you have fallen asleep, and you can't really change that.

Jack glances up from his work, which was, incredibly, staring at the compass he has found and trying to determine if you're on the right course. It seems strange to him that you've been standing in the same spot for hours now, in the same position. "Barbossa mate, make sure we be on th' right course. I'm gonna go an' see wut yonder lass is up ter." He waves a hand in your direction, and as Barbossa grins over at Jack he turns and marches over to the Crow's Nest.

Upon climbing the ladder and stepping into the Nest, Jack makes a face halfway between a grimace and a grin. He rubs his head while looking at you standing there sleeping. Reaching out a hand he shakes your shoulder roughly, jarring you awake. "Wha' the..!" You shout, drawing your cutlass and waving it around, Jack narrowly dodging the blade. Trying to blink the sleep from your eyes and wake up properly at the same time, you honestly have no idea what in blazes your doing.

"Stop it!" Jack lunges in and grabs your wrist, holding it so that you can't potentially danger him anymore. "I asked you to look fer land, not fall asleep!" His hand tightens on your wrist and you wake up fully from the pain of his fingers digging into your skin. You wrench your wrist out of his grip and return your cutlass to its rightful place. Glaring at Jack you mumble something incomprehensive. He merely stares at you till you finally say something else.

"I didn't say nothin' of importance, _Captain_." You smirk slightly, but erase it from your face quickly.

"I asked you to watch fer land, not fall asleep and lean upright in a semblance of doing so! I was counting on ye ter do a good job!" Jack leans against the side across from you, watching for your reaction. You merely shrug and say that if he wanted a better job done he could've done it himself.

"…Besides, there ain't a thing in sight, 'cept for birds, water and even more water!"

Jack sighs and shrugs in finality, as if he's made a decision about the whole matter. "Luv, since ye can't watch fer land, yer going t' go an' lower th' anchor."

"Why?" Curiosity edges its way into your voice, but you try to smother it quickly. You know Jack will probably make you work extra hard for dozing off, but that can't be helped really.

"Coz we're gonna rest fer a while, since we've made great progress already. Asides, th' rigging needs ter be fixed afore we go on again, and I want ye ter do it all ourselves. I think me 'n Barbossa deserve a break, aye? Now go on, git down there and lower th' anchor."

"By meself?"

"Aye; by yerself." You shake your head but turn and begin to climb down the ladder, glaring at Jack as you do so. "Ye'll git o'er it luv. Mayhap next time ye'll think before ye fall asleep, aye?" His voice drifts down to you as you descend the stupid ladder.

The anchor splashes into the water as you finally manage to lower, and as you turn you can see Barbossa watching you again. You shudder, even though it's not cold; the guy just gave you the creeps. Turning away from him you begin to do what Jack told you to do, no matter how much you hate it and how much it hurts your hands.

An hour later-it seemed like an eternity- you've finished all your work. Wiping sweat from your brow you sit down on a nearby barrel and look around, wondering if there's anything to drink. _Well, of course there is, _you think, _we're pirates after all, and pirates always have rum. Can't live without it. _You grin and get up, and trudge down to the gallery.

After drinking deeply from one of the flasks-you've just claimed it as yours, and you'll be damned if Jack says otherwise-your eyelids droop, and you realize it's been a long day. Yawning and not bothering to cover your mouth you head over to your cabin, and as you close the door you smile slightly. At least now you could sleep without getting yelled at and assigned extra work.

Climbing into your bed, which was built into the flooring like everything else, you yawn once more and can feel your eyelids falling as soon as your head hits your pillow. Sleep consumes you in a moment, and yours dreams are ones you'd forget in the morning, but pleasant nonetheless. Unaware of it, you're smiling as you sleep.

**3 POV**

****

The cabin door creaks open and slides shut again. Jack looks around, noting how dim it is, and then sees the lump in the bed. He shakes his head, but he can't blame her; it was a long day after all, and he did make her do a lot of work. But she had to learn to pull her own weight on this ship, if they wanted to make it to wherever Barbossa said they were going to get a crew.

Ever so slowly he tip-toes over to her bed, watching her as she sleeps. It was eerie for him, watching her in the darkness of the cabin; her with that peaceful smile plastered on her face; he could only begin to wonder what she was dreaming about. Bending his head slowly, he whispers "Sorry I made ye work so hard luv, but ye 'ave ter learn ter pull yer own weight 'round 'ere. G'night." He kisses the top of her head gently, turns and swaggers back out, as quietly as he had come in.

**Author's Note—**I'm changing the way I set things up; I hope it looks better. Okay, I'm terribly sorry it took me so freaking' long to write this, but I was busy, couldn't get on the computer, and had the biggest case of writer's block ever! It was so hard to write this chapter because I didn't know what to write….oh well; at least I have a chapter to post! Please review, alrighty? I'd love it if you did!


End file.
